life of the deadman
by wwe21
Summary: the series of one shots about the undertaker the rest of the summary is inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hay readers here is a another spin off call life of the dead man . this one shot series focues on the life of the undertaker and his wife michelle . it going to be the same as play the game and learn life . but this lead side chareter is 13 . it will be one shots of taker and michelle , his carre and some with the superstars . hope you like it .**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hay readers here is the frist one shot of the series starting the the undertaker. hope you like it **_

**rast in pace paul bearer**

February 1991

Mark Calloway aka the undertaker was walking the hallways in the backsage area thinking about the past few months and how he made his debut into the wwe at survivor series in the survivor series match . since than Mark been on a roll as the undertaker now he was a little worriled because what if the fans don't relete to the charter like brat , jake the snake Roberts or Ric Flar. What if the Undertaker scare the kids who are sitting the fort roll or on tv so bad that they chagen his chather .

Mark was about to go to his lockeroom when he saw Vince who was talking to Bruce Prichard better know as brother love and a big over wright guy that he never seen before walking over to him .

''Hello mark said Vince.''

Hello Vince said Mark who was looking at the man next to brother love .

Mark it saddly to stay that i won't be on tv with you anymore said Bruce prichard .

What do you mean you not going to be next to me on tv anymore said Mark ? am i getting let go again thought Mark?

The Undertaker will get a new manger Mark meet William Moody who will be call Paul Bearer.A man that know the Undertaker since chlidhood he works and own a funeral home. He will be carrying this to the ring with him said Vince who was handing gold urn to William .

We need someone that fit will good with the Undertaker they why mead this chnage said Burce.

Since i willy do own a funeral home Vince thought we use that as my in ring background said William who was looking at Mark.

Well i leave you two to get know each other than and we go get you two when you ready said Vince who than walk away with Bruce leaveing Mark and William to alone for the frsit time.

So where you from Mark said William who was walking inside mark lockeroom .

Texes where are you from said mark?

Alabama i have a wife and son said William?

i what kids someday said Mark.

so ... let go over what we be doing tonight than said William

**one year later **

one year after Burce interdue the undertaker new manger Paul Bearer to the world. The fans love them both causeing vince to keep them togther for a while . Making Mark and William will happy that there chaters are getting pourople to the fans. They also become will good friends to going get some dinner when they on the road to talking on phone with each other when they at home they even talk about here familes . Mark was grabbing his keys for his ralte car and getting ready to go to the holte after a three hour flight . When he saw william with his suff and trying to get a realt car .

Hay william you need some a ride said Mark ?

you don't mine said William ?

No said Mark who saw William walking over to Mark rantle car and pleac his bags in the back and walk in the fort to get in.

Thanks for the ride said William .

Not a promble said Mark who was driveing .

I have this cool idea for Paul Bearer said William. who was thinking about it still

What is it said Mark? who eyes was still on the road.

A talk show call Paul Bearer The Funeral Parlor what you think said William.

That not a bad idea how about we get some dinner and you tell me all about it said Mark .

You what to go to a long horn Steak house said William who was seeing a huge sign that said long horn steak house .

you read my mine my friend said Mark driving into the packing lot .

**March 2014 **

Mark honey i home said Michelle who was walking in the house with there daughter Kaia after going to the store . Michelle was walking in Mark office and saw Mark looking at a picture and she know who he was looking at.

Hay Michelle said Mark who was looking at a picture of William and him at his wedding with Michelle .

hay honey said Michelle who was sitting Kaia down on the choch and turn the tv on .

I still miss him and only been a year since he died said Mark .

i know said Michelle.

There will no Paul Bearer if wasn't a Undertaker and now he going to the hall of fame this year said Mark who place the picture on his desk.

Well i going to make dinner what do you what said Michelle who was kissing Mark.

How about some steak said Mark who was looking at the picture .

Ok than said Michelle who walking out of the room with leaving mark still looking at the picture .

Rest in pace Paul Bearer my friend who than got up and join hie wife and daughter .


End file.
